Más allá de la lealtad
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Aiacos y Violeta siempre fueron vistos como Camaradas, Hermanos de Armas, sin embargo, había una relación más allá de las nombradas. Clasificación "T" y con pequeño Lemon.


**Más allá de la lealtad:** **Pequeño One-Shot romántico de Saint Seiya, Dios, hacía un montón que no escribía uno de éstos; el último que hice fue como en Agosto-Septiembre del año pasado, pero aquí estoy de vuelta. No soy dueño de los personajes de Saint Seiya ni nada, éste pertenece a sus respectivos dueños y empresa. El objetivo es solo entretener. Advertencia de Lemon pequeño.**

* * *

Para aquel Juez del Infierno, ese personaje de cabellos negros y sonrisa siniestra, de actitud severa y que inspiraba el terror, no solo en sus enemigos, sino también en sus propios hombres, alguien que llegaba hasta asesinarlos a sangre para demostrar de quién era el que tenía el poder sobre ellos: Un verdadero Maestro del orden y el control sobre los demás. Su nombre era Aiacos de Garuda, la Estrella Celeste de la Valentía, perteneciente a los Tres Juez del Infierno y leal al Emperador Hades.

Por otro lado, allí estaba su Soldado más leal, la persona que obedecía todas las órdenes, perteneciente a la "División Garuda", una mujer bastante ruda, fuerte, musculosa que podía aniquilar a cualquier enemigo con su fuerza: Violete de Behemoth, la Estrella Celeste de la Soledad.

Sin embargo, más allá de las órdenes militares y la lealtad; también había una unión entre los dos, un lazo que los unía más que nunca en sus vidas.

* * *

Había terminado aquella fiesta en el "Lienzo Perdido", la celebración por la llegada de Alone/Hades y con ello estaba la futura batalla entre los Espectros contra los Caballeros de Athena. Se tenían que preparar para acabar con sus enemigos, pero esa noche-madrugada, Aiacos se había despertado de forma súbita, pasó sus manos por su rostro y de ahí se quedó mirando hacia la Nada por unos cuantos minutos. ¿Cuánto habrá sido?. No lo sabía, pero cuando estaba por recostarse, de la nada, una fuerza misteriosa le detuvo en ese mismo instante y lo tomó por sorpresa.

\- Jejeje, ¿qué pasa, Su Señoría?.- Preguntó una voz familiar, mientras que lo retenía.

Giró sus ojos y allí estaba aquella mujer, era confundida con un hombre por su aspecto poco femenino; hermosa pero muy fuerte y musculosa, sus cabellos eran largos, oscuros color púrpura y ojos color rojizo. Se hallaba sin sus prendas habituales, solamente llevaba consigo una remera negra, la cual hacía notar su musculatura y las cicatrices en todo su cuerpo. Aiacos tragó saliva, ¿cómo había llegado esa Espectro hasta su cama?.

\- Ufff, creo que bebí demasiado. No vuelvo a tomar más del Whisky de Radamanthys.- Hizo esa promesa el peli negro.- ¿Estaré con resaca ahora?.- Se preguntó, mientras que era sostenido por Violeta.

\- No, no, para nada y no está soñando, Señor Aiacos.- Sostuvo la chica, quien se recostó contra el pecho de su Comandante.

* * *

 **Flashbacks:** Comenzó a recordar todo lo ocurrido en la fiesta de la noche anterior en el Palacio Imperial, entre tanta bebida que llevaba hacia sus labios, aquel peli negro sentía que su cuerpo estaba tambaleando por la gran cantidad de alcohol en su sangre, tambaleándose como si estuviera en un barco que cruzaba una tempestad en medio del Océano.

Fue caminando, agarrándose de las paredes, evitando caerse, hasta que pasó delante de Radamanthys y Pandora, aquellos dos que conversaban bastante "amigablemente", pensó en lo que su amigo y Juez del Infierno haría al respecto con la Comandante de los Ejércitos de Hades. Por su parte, aquel otro hombre terminó delante de aquella mujer musculosa.

\- Jejeje, V...Vio..Violeta...hay...algo que deberías saber...- Pidió su atención, totalmente.

\- ¿Señor Aiacos?.- Preguntó la pelirroja y la respuesta que obtuvo fue un beso en los labios de aquel hombre.

\- No...no solo eres...mi mejor Soldado, sino que eres el amor de toda mi vida...puede que sea un hijo de puta que atormente hasta mis propios Espectros, pero también tengo mi corazón hacia ti, Violete de Behemoth.- Sostuvo, lanzando aquella "proclama" de amor hacia la musculosa, quien se quedó sorprendida y de ahí, tras colapsar en sus brazos, la joven lo llevó hasta su habitación para que durmiera.

* * *

 **Comienza el Lemon:**

Sin embargo, al llegar hasta allí, el joven peli negro no pensaba irse a descansar así de fácil, ya que en ese momento, la muchacha lo tomó por la espalda, recostándolo en la cama y de ahí empezaron a quitarse sus prendas. Violeta mostró ese cuerpo esculpido, bien trabajo, esos músculos que eran la envidia de los otros Espectros, incluso para los más fuertes como Strand y Gordon. Aiacos la observaba, en especial cuando se quitó su sostén y mostró esos enormes pechos, los cuales tomó y lamió como si se trataran del néctar de los Dioses.

La tenía en sus manos, no la soltaba, pasaba su lengua por aquellos pechos, provocando que la chica pelirroja lanzara pequeños gemidos de placer, ya que no querrían despertar a Lune o a otros Espectros que dormían u estaban ocupados en otras actividades. Se podía sentir aquella "tensión eléctrica" entre los dos, mientras que iban pasando al siguiente "nivel".

No estaba soñando, no estaba inconsciente, sino que la tenía delante a su mejor Soldado, la cual le quitó su ropa y de ahí empezó a besarlo, mientras que se sentaba sobre su miembro viril, comenzando a penetrar, lentamente, a la joven pelirroja, quien apretó los labios con fuerza, sonrojándose a más no poder, sintiendo aquellos placeres de la unión.

Esa sensación de "calor", parecían que se estaban quemando: Violeta gemía ya fuertemente, mientras que Aiacos la tomaba de la cintura y no la soltaba por nada en el Mundo. Ella sentía cada vez más profundo el miembro viril de su amado Comandante, estaban pasando la relación militar de Oficial-Soldado, ahora era de otro nivel, otra escala que ellos mismos estaban experimentando en aquellos momentos. No deseaba soltarse, parecía que estaban extendiendo el tiempo, dándole un plazo para que así pudieran gozar un rato más.

\- Aiacos...Aiacos.- Le llamó la pelirroja, inclinándose y yendo hacia sus labios.

\- Siempre te he amado, Violeta, desde el primer día.- Respondió el muchacho a ese deseo de la joven y de ahí, ambos tuvieron su momento romántico con un tierno beso.

Recordaba ese momento cuando llegó aquella mujer, una Guerrera de verdad, alguien que estaba dispuesto a luchar hasta la muerte contra el enemigo y por el Emperador Hades y cuando se unió a la "División Garuda", fue ahí donde comenzó la relación entre ella y Aiacos.

Pronto, ambos habían terminado su momento romántico y se quedaron profundamente dormidos.

* * *

 **Fin del Flashbacks:** Ahora lo entendía, recordaba perfectamente ese momento en el que había pasado la mejor hora de su vida cuando estuvo con Violeta bajo esa noche de fiesta y alcohol. Se preguntaba qué estarían haciendo Radamanthys y Pandora, ¿se "divertirían" de la misma manera que tuvieron ellos?. De seguro, con la llegada de un nuevo día, tendrían que partir hacia el frente de guerra: Athena se estaría preparando y con ello vendrían las futuras batallas, sin embargo, el joven tomó a su amada Soldado y la abrazó con fuerza, sintiendo ese calor que ella irradiaba, para después volverse a dormir, no sin antes compartir un tierno beso con ella.

\- Je, ¿pasa algo, Aiacos?.- Preguntó Violeta, de forma pícara.

\- Tranquila, todo está bien, no pasa nada.- Respondió el Magistrado y se besaron nuevamente en los labios, sellando su romance, pasando del nivel de camaradería al de romance.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Puede que vean más de estos fics One-Shot. No solo haré con los Espectros, también pienso hacer Helena-DeathMask de Cáncer, Aioria-Marin, Aioria-Lyfia, Seiya-Shaina, entre otros. No se los vayan a perder.**

 **Cuídense, amigos y hasta la próxima.**


End file.
